Daleks
by Tea and Shortbreads
Summary: Los Daleks han vuelto !
1. Chapter 1

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Pregunto Rose Tyler al Doctor humano viéndole con la cara pálida.

\- Nada, pero no me encuentro bien. Me da la sensación que algo va mal.

\- ¿Algo va mal? ¿Dónde?

-En el mundo en general. No sé cómo explicarlo. ¿No sientes nada?

\- Quitando las patadas de la niña que ya tiene ganas de nacer, no. ¿Debería?

-Pues será cosa mía entonces. Olvídate.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar lejos del mundo paralelo, un hombre viajaba por el espacio en una cabina azul cuando de repente cayó desmayado en el suelo. Corriendo se acercó a él una joven mujer pelirroja

\- ¿Doctor, te encuentras bien?

\- Si si gracias- dijo el doctor levantándose de nuevo- debe ser la falta de vitaminas. Necesito más zumo de naranja.- Pero él sabía que no era la falta de vitaminas, algo estaba pasando, como un revuelo dentro de la galaxia. Una fuerza invisible que le provocaba estos mareos. Había conseguido hasta ahora esconderlos a Donna pero esta vez ya no podía ser.

Donna volvió unos minutos más tarde de la cocina. Conocía gran parte de la TARDIS como su bolsillo.

\- Toma. Te sentará bien.

\- Gracias. Necesito tomar un poco de aire. ¿Te vienes?

\- Vale.

Estaban a punto de salir cuando la cabina azul empezó a temblar. El Doctor volvió corriendo al puesto de mando y estabilizó la nave.

\- ¿Qué le pasará? Uy tengo un aviso del papel psíquico. ¿Quién será?- lo abrió y se encontró con una nota de Rose Tyler que le indicaba que su yo humano llevaba unos días encontrándose en rara forma y que podía hacer para ello.-Donna, ven, léete esto. A mi yo humano también le pasa algo raro.

\- Será todo lo humano que quieras pero es tu mismo. Quitando la parte señor del tiempo, el resto es igual. Así que si a ti te pasa algo, a él también. ¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta? Ay menos mal que está Doctor Donna para abrirte los ojos. ¡Hola Doctor!

\- Vale si, tienes razón, no había pensado en esto. Tampoco es que esté todo el día pensando en mi yo humano. Ya sabes, demasiados recuerdos de otra época. En fin, necesito saber que está pasando. Y luego si hace falta ir al mundo paralelo pues ya veremos que hacemos.

En el mundo paralelo Rose y el Doctor humano iban a ponerse a cenar.

\- Ya le mandé un mensaje a tu yo señor del tiempo.

\- ¿Y cómo has hecho?

\- Por si no lo sabes, sigo en contacto con él y le informo de cómo nos va. Lo hago una vez a la semana. ¿Te molesta?

\- Bueno no. ¿Qué remedio tengo? Pudieras habérmelo dicho. En fin, déjalo da igual. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

Rose miro a su doctor humano con cara resignada y unos minutos mas tarde recibía contestación del señor del tiempo.

Me acaba de contestar que a él le pasa lo mismo y que va a averiguar lo que está pasando. Dice que hay como un revuelo en la galaxia.

\- No hacía falta molestarle para eso pero bueno ya está hecho.

En La TARDIS mientras tanto el Doctor intentaba contactar con su planeta Gallifrey.

\- Llamando al alto consejo de Gallifrey, Buenas tardes, soy el Doctor.

Unos minutos más tarde.

\- Doctor, cuanto tiempo. No nos llamará para decirnos que nos echa de menos, ¿no?

\- No, usted ya sabe la respuesta señor senador. Le llamo porque está pasando algo y no me gusta nada de nada. Alguien me puede decir ¿qué está ocurriendo?

\- Que yo sepa nada. Los Daleks hace mucho que no dan problemas. Es más se comportan de forma bastante pacífica.

\- ¿Un Dalek, pacifico? No me lo puedo creer. Bueno pues si usted dice que no pasa nada, me siento más tranquilo. Dé recuerdos al resto del consejo. Buenas noches.- El Doctor colgó sin haberse creído una sola palabra de lo que el senador le había dicho. Estaba más que convencido que algo iba mal o estaba a punto de ir mal y los Daleks estaban detrás de todo ello…

\- ¿No te parece extraño el color de la luna esta noche?

\- Si, es morada. Espera no es la luna, es, ¡ay Dios mío! Es la nave nodriza de los Daleks.

\- ¿Pero no la habíamos destruido?

\- Disculpa pero la destruiste tu solito. No vamos a empezar de nuevo con el tema. La han vuelto a construir dentro del mundo paralelo. Tenemos que advertir al Doctor.

Donna y el Doctor finalmente habían decidido salir. Iban caminando por la playa de Brighton donde habían ido a pasar el fin de semana, cuando recibió otro mensaje. Esta vez Rose le indicaba que la nave Dalek había vuelto a nacer y se encontraba esperando en el cielo cerca de la luna.

\- Donna, nos vamos a Noruega. Hay que impedir que los Daleks crucen del mundo paralelo al nuestro y cometan una matanza.

La TARDIS viajó hasta Noruega y se adentró en el mundo paralelo. A cierta hora del día los dos mundos se encontraban y se podía pasar de uno a otro sin ninguna dificultad.

El Doctor llamo casa de su yo humano.

\- Hola John, ¿Qué tal? Acabo de recibir el mensaje de Rose. Estoy aquí con Donna, vamos para vuestra casa.

Unos minutos más tardes en casa de Rose Tyler y John Smith.

\- ¿Otro Smith en la familia?

\- Otra, una niña.

\- Me alegro. Cuando sea más grande se vendrá de viaje conmigo como hizo su madre. ¿Vale?

\- Ya veremos.- contestó John.

\- Bueno no te parece extraño que los dos nos encontremos mal al mismo tiempo, llegué a desmayarme, que los de Gallifrey me digan que no pasa nada y resulta que sí que pasa. ¿No habéis notado nada raro?

\- Quitando mis mareos, ¿No?

\- Rose, ¿cómo llevas el embarazo?

\- Bien, no tengo problemas. Pero los voy a tener si no me quitáis a este horrible trasto de en medio. Yo que pensaba haberme librado de los malditos Daleks y resulta que vuelven de nuevo.

\- Se va montar una muy gorda. Y tenemos que estar todos preparados para afrontar lo que se nos viene encima.

\- ¿Piensas esperar de brazos cruzados a que vengan y no aniquilen?

\- No, mira voy a ir con la TARDIS, llamar a la puerta y decidles. Hola soy el Doctor me podéis decir que pensáis hacer y así me preparo para echaros de en medio.

\- Cuando hayáis parado de pelear los dos ya nos avisareis.- dijo Donna con cierto enfado.

\- Lo siento.- dijeron ambos.

\- ¿Tenéis hambre? Estábamos a punto de cenar cuando nos hemos dado cuenta de lo de la luna.

\- Hay pizzas de queso y verduras. Rose se ha vuelto vegetariana, no come carne.

\- ¿No es malo para él bebe?

\- No, compenso con otras cosas. Y estoy bien vigilada.

\- Perdona la pregunta, no recuerdo si te la hice cuando conocimos al mayor, pero tienen algo de señor del tiempo.

\- ¿Qué yo sepa, no. John es completamente humano.

\- Si pero es en parte Doctor. Solo le falta la parte regenerativa.

\- Si Arthur hubiese tenido alguna cosa me habría dado cuenta John también.

Se fueron todos a comer. Pasaron el rato recordando aventuras, batallas y demás cuando de repente se oyó una enorme detonación con una exclamación bien conocida de todos.

¡EXTERMINATE!

¡Ya acaban de dar noticias suyas los malditos Daleks! Rose, Donna quedaros en casa, John vente conmigo. Sabes pelear, ¿no?

\- Si, claro.

Pues adelante, demuestra lo que sabes. Ah una cosa. Nada de hacer lo que hiciste hace unos años. Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando.

¡Vale jefe!

Y no me llame jefe, no lo soporto.

El Doctor y su yo humano salieron de casa preparados para afrontar sus mayores enemigos, los Daleks.


	2. Chapter 2

El Doctor y su yo humano salieron de casa preparados para afrontar sus mayores enemigos, los Daleks.

El Decimo Doctor y John Smith se fueron adentrando en las calles de la ciudad donde poco a poco iban apareciendo algun dalek.

Tienes una cara muy rara.¿Sabes? ¡Ah pero si no tienes, por eso es muy rara!

Los daleks no contestan. Los daleks no reciben ordenes. Los da-

Cierra el pico. Ya me sé la historia. ¿Sé puede saber que quereis ahora?

A los daleks no se les hace-

Ya si vale no se os puede preguntar nada pero mira tengo una manía. Soy muy curioso. Y mi amigo tambien. Y no vamos a parar hasta que nos digas por qué estáis aquí. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. John, tu tambien, ¿no?

¡Claro Doctor !

EXT-

Lo siento, pero conmigo esto no vale.- El Doctor apunto el destornillador sonico al Dalek y emitio tal ruido que el Dalek huyó chillando aterrorizado.

¿Qué le has hecho?

Yo, jugar con él, nada más, pero no le ha gustado. En fin en menos de 5 minutos tenemos al jefe supremo de los Daleks delante de nosotros. Cuanto apuestas?

¡20 libras!

¡Hecho!

Y asi paso. El jefe supremo de los Daleks aparecio delante de ellos.

Pero si es el idiota de Davros. Como has cambiado! Este tono carbon no te favorece. ¿Qué te pasó?

Doctor, Tu me hiciste eso.

¿Yo? No, yo no.

Tu o el me da igual, sois la misma persona. Asi que tu me hiciste eso.

¡No! Ni el ni yo te hicimos esto. Propuse salvarte y no quisiste. Cuando tu nave hardió te quemaste en ella como el resto de los daleks. Asi que no me vengas con tonterias. John, el pobre está en muy mal estado no crees.

Bueno yo no me atrevería a salir a la calle con esta pinta . Te pones una mascara antes de salir por qué debes asustar a la gente,¿no?

Voy a matarte

¿A cual de los dos?

A ti, a el, A todos.

Os voy a matar a todos.

Hace 500 años que te conozco y mira yo aquí sigo y en plena forma regeneración tras regeneración y cada dia me encuentro mejor. Tu sin embargo, estás cada vez peor. En serio no te cansas de querer matar a todo el mundo.

No, no me canso porque el mundo un día será mío para siempre y tu, el y todos sereis mis esclavos.

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

¿Tan gracioso es?

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! Puedes seguir asi todo lo que quieras. Todas las veces que lo has intentando tu plan ha fallado y, ¿sabes por qué? Porque he estado, estoy y estaré las veces que haga falta para tumbar todos tus planes de conquistar el mundo. ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por qué tanto odio?

Destruiste los daleks, destruiste toda mi flota mi nave. Y no hablemos de la guerra del tiempo.

Perdona pero la guerra del tiempo os destruiste vosotros solitos. Ni yo ni nadie en Gallifrey tuvimos la culpa de lo que pasó.

¿Estás diciendo que Gallifrey sigue en pie?

No, ¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo? Uyyy es mencionar Gallifrey y enseguida empiezas a temblar dentro de tu carcasa. Ah por cierto, ¿Realmente hace falta que vengas en plan mafioso con tus guardas espaldas? ¿No eres capaz de venir tu solo sin tu sequito de fans tan estupidos como tu? Ehhh alto las manos, ¡Quieto!

Tranquilo, no le quito la mirada. Lo estoy vigilando. A la minima, ya sabe de lo que soy capaz.

Vale, pero no te pases- hablando en voz baja a John.

¿El juego va seguir durante mucho tiempo?

A mi me gusta. Me divierto. Cada vez que vuelvo a verte me divierto. Ya sé que a ti te cansa y que ahora mismo me matarías. Pero ya sé por qué no lo haces. Porque muerto me vuelvo mas potente y porque sabes que ahí fuera tengo a una armada de gente preparada y lista para combatir en mi nombre y te aseguro que ellos no tendrían compasión de ti.

Doctor, me iré si me entrega su hija.

No tengo hija, murió.

No hablo de ella, y por cierto sigue viva. Hablo de la que crece dentro de su gran amor Rose Tyler.

¡Por encima de mi cadaver, jamas! Dijeron ambos El Doctor y John. Y a mi hija Jenny ni te atrevas a tocarle un solo pelo. Entonces me haré un placer de matarte con mis propias manos.

Ah el Doctor, el anti-violencia que admite querer matarme. Cuando odio hay en ti.

No mas que en ti Davros.

Os doy 24 horas para entregarme a tu hija. Si pasado este tiempo no la tengo conmigo, destruiré el planeta. Ah y nada de escapar con la TARDIS os encontraré.

Llevame a mi en lugar de Rose.

¿Estás loco?

No, sé muy bien lo que hago.

No me interesas. Tu no eres un señor del tiempo, no me interesas. Lo dicho quiero a tu hija.

Davros, no es por nada pero hasta dentro de 2 meses la niña no va nacer.

Eso no es problema. Me entregais a Rose.

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, y un punto para Davros por hacerme reir.-Y girandose hacia John.- Estoy cansado.- Yo tambien.

Os tendré vigilados las 24 horas del día. Largaos. Y recordad, a las 10 mañana, quiero a Rose Tyler aquí...

Volvieron y contaron todo lo que había pasado con Davros.

Si hay que ir, iré.

Tu no vas a ningun sitio. Te quedas aquí. Ya encontraremos una solución.

Y si no la encontramos, ¿Que haréis?

Soy el Doctor, John tambien lo es, Y Donna tambien, Y Tu tienes algo. Y juntos hallaremos algo para parar una vez mas los planes de Davros y sus malditos Daleks...

Unos minutos mas tarde.

¿Alguien ha visto a Rose?

¿No dijo que iba a acostar al niño? No fastidies. Se ha ido en busca de Davros. John vente conmigo, Donna quedate aquí por si hubiese salido solo a dar una vuelta. Pase lo que pase, mensaje al movil. Tengo cobertura universal.

Vale. Tened cuidado.-Salieron corriendo en busca de Davros. Lo encontraron en el mismo sitio en el que lo habían dejado. A su lado, rodeada de cuatro daleks apuntandole, se encontraba Rose Tyler. El Doctor y John la miraron con cara de estar diciendole, ¿Por qué has hecho esto? Ella ni se movió. Se quedo ahi fijamente.

Doctor, que obedeciente es tu querida Rose, tu gran amor?- mirando fijamente a John.-A John perdona lo siento, ya te lo dije antes, lo vas a tener que aceptar. Asi es.- Rose no decía nada, seguía sin moverse y parecía como ida. Y poco a poco una luz la envolvió y fue iluminando toda la sala. El Doctor y John cerraron los ojos pero sabían que la luz estaba ahi.

¿Qué está pasando?

Pase lo que pase no mires. Espera y no hagas nada.

¿Qué no haga nada mientras mi mujer está ahi?

Ahora mismo no es tu mujer la que está ahi. Callaté por favor.

John no entendía nada, ¿quien era esta persona que desprendía toda esta luz? Como dijo el Doctor esperó, un minuto, dos, très,...una éternidad para el. Y de repente la luz se paró y Rose descendió y se desmayó. Al rededor suyo se podían ver cadaveres de Daleks y en medío de ellos a Davros moribundo.

Piedad, por favor, no quiero morir.

Al igual que todas las personas que has ido matando desde que te conozco. ¿Cuando te duermes, alguna vez piensas en ellas, tienes remordimientos? Ah no, tu no tienes remodimientos. Bueno dentro de la TARDIS tengo una carcel sin vistas a ningun sitio que te vendrá muy bien para pensar un poco en todo lo que has hecho. John, ocupate de Rose, llevala a casa.- Teletransportó la TARDIS hasta aquí y entraron todos dentro. Davros, gritando como un poseso.

Grita todo lo que quieras, aquí dentro nadie fuera puede oírte. Y donde vas a terminar tus días, menos aún. Llevó a Davros por varios pasadizos de la nave hasta llegar a una puerta de metal negra. Abrió y puso al cientifico loco dentro empujandole. Se aseguró bien en que la celda donde instalaba Davros estaba sellada por todas partes. Cerró la puerta y se fue.

Bueno lo tienes encerrado pero y los daleks que quedan, ¿que haces con ellos?

No te preocupes, tardaran en volver a molestar.

¿Y Davros?

Ya has visto, no se puede hablar con el. Que piense en lo que ha hecho.

Pero va morir.

No lo puedo evitar. Está ya medio muerto. Como mucho durara 3 días hasta que los circuitos se queden sin batería.

Eres cruel.

No mas que el Donna. Voy a ver como se encuentra Rose.

Está durmiendo pero está bien-dijo John que volvía de estar con ella.

Gracias. Mañana ya la veré entonces.

Doctor, me tienes que decir que ha pasado esta tarde.

Otro dia, ya te lo contaré o te lo contará Rose. Pensaba que lo sabías si eres yo.

Pues no, sabía algo pero no me imaginaba esto. Enfin dejalo. Ya me lo contará ella cuando quiera...

El Doctor y Donna se quedaron unos días mas con John y Rose y cuando todo iba bien se fueron ya para Londres prometiendo volver para el nacimiento de la niña...

Unos dias mas tarde, el Doctor se acercó a la celda de Davros, abrió la puerta y vió al loco cientifico momificado. Había muerto. El Doctor le cerró lo ojos lo llevó fuera y le prendió fuego. Y en el momento de incinerarle, tubo compasion para el.


End file.
